1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe protecting systems and more particularly pertains to a new sacrificial conduit lining system for providing an easily installable and adaptable sacrificial liner that may be utilized in more than one orientation to provide a longer useful life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conduits, sometimes referred to as spouting, are used to convey materials between two locations, and often employ air flow to move the materials along the spouting when the material is, for example, a dry particulate material such as grain, sand, aggregate, and the like. Typically, the spouting that is used to convey the bulk particulate materials comprises sections of metal tubing in varying lengths that have flange rings attached at the each of the ends of each of the sections of spouting. To make a functioning spout, sections of the metal spout tube are bolted together using the flange rings. The spout is usually metal tubing with a round or circular cross section and may be made with various thicknesses and diameters. In some applications, the spouting is suspended at an angle (for example, at an angle of approximately 40 degrees or more) so that bulk materials slide down the inside of the spout.
Normally, the metal spout is not lined with any protection material and as the conveyed material moves or slides through the spout, it causes wear on the inner surface of the spouting and eventually may produce a hole in the tube. It has been known to line a spout with flat sheet made of ultra high molecular weight plastic or other similar material that is cut to size, rolled to the proper diameter, inserted into the tube and then bolted, glued or otherwise fastened in place inside the spout.
This type of approach to a liner has several inherent drawbacks. For example, installation of this liner in the spouting is tedious work and is also time consuming. Also, a seam is formed along the line where the edge portions of the cut sheet meet together, and there are seams between each cut piece that is inserted into the length of the spout, and these seams form points of weakness in the lining, and can even result in gaps in the protection provided to the spout if the edges are not carefully and completely abutted. This form of liner is also subject to the possibility of pulling loose from the fastening elements and then collapsing inside the spouting tube, which may cause plugging of the tube and result in blockage of the flow of the material through the spouting. Also, once one portion or section of the liner wears to a point where the protection may be compromised, the liner must be replaced and discarded regardless of the relative condition of the remainder of the liner.
Additionally, other liner structures have been proposed for piping, but often include flanged areas on opposite ends which result in a liner that has to be closely tailored to the size and length of a particular pipe, as the flanged areas limit the lengths of pipe that can be accommodated. Other pipe liners include features for T-shaped pipe configurations. Of course, there are lining structures that are formed in place and adhered to the wall of the pipe, but these are unsuitable for use with particulate materials that are abrasive and tend to quickly wear the lining (and pipe) materials.
The limitations and drawbacks of the known approaches to protectively lining a conduit are evidence of a need for a liner system that is sacrificial and easily replaceable, yet permits greater utilization of the sacrificial material before replacement is required. Another unmet need is the capability to utilize liners with a relatively few predetermined lengths on conduits having a relatively wide variety of lengths, without for example having to form the liner in place.